Funny Little World Isn't It?
by fantasylover12001
Summary: Ron's mind wanders in potions and he thinks about the similar situation he and Harry are in. SLASH. DMHP and RHR. ONE-SHOT. NO FLAMES!


AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: PG-13 for slash implications and Ron's potty mouth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP. That's why it isn't full of sappy romance stuff. I'm working on the WB though, so it's only a matter of time...;insert evil cackle;

SUMMARY: Ronald Weasley's mind wanders in Potions and he thinks about the similarities in his and Harry's love life.

PAIRINGS: implied Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione.

WARNINGS: mentions of slash so if you don't like that don't read and don't flame me for it.

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, this one-shot idea came when I was forced to watch yet another Frank Llyod Wright documentary in class. Let me tell you, if you're an interior design major you see a LOT of these things and if you've seen one, you've pretty much seen them all. In other words, I was bored to tears and my thoughts wandered. Namely to fic ideas. This is was going to be a one-shot thing but as I wrote it I got an idea for a multi-chapter fic to follow up on it. So it's now going to be a prequel to my new fic that will be posted soon.

FUNNY LITTLE WORLD, ISN'T IT?

How the hell did I get into Potions? I mean really? Me, Ronald Weasley, somehow managed to get into Snape's N.E.W.T class. Bet the Greasy Git passed out when he saw my name on the list, God knows I almost did. Though I swear I do not remember there being so many lectures in this class before hand.

Oh, bloody hell; he's doing it again.

Harry is drooling over Draco Malfoy AGAIN. I'd be cooing over how sweet it was if the picture of Malfoy and Harry together THAT way didn't make me want to lose my lunch. I've accepted that Harry is gay. I've even accepted that he somehow stupidly fell in love with Malfoy. That doesn't mean I want to think about them being together THAT way.

I really just wish he'd go up to Malfoy and shag him all ready. But no, he's got to be a bloody coward. The man can face You-Know-Who head on and not even flinch but if Hermione or I even suggest he ask Malfoy out on a date or something he turns beet red and shakes his head frantically. I suppose I can't say anything, I've been in love with Hermione for God knows how long now and I can't get up the guts to ask her out either.

Boy, what a pair Harry and I make, huh? People have often expressed surprise over the fact that Harry and I have remained friends for so long because we're so different. We are different too. He's quiet and broods a lot, I talk nonstop and Hermione (when she's particularly pissed off at me) has said that I don't know the meaning of the word "contemplate". Well, that's what I'm doing now isn't it? So this proves she isn't right about everything. Hah.

But even if Harry and I are different we manage to get along. I don't know how, but we do. We've had disagreements, sure, but never ones serious enough to end our friendship. Except for when I acted like a complete arse during the Tri-Wizard Tournament but that was a one time jealousy thing on my part. Now, I wouldn't want Harry's life if you paid me all of Malfoy's fortune. God, the crap he has to put with: You-Know-Who coming after him, the wizard world turning on him in the drop of a hat and then turning around and considering him a hero again, those damn relatives of his, Sirius dying, and now this unrequited love thing with Malfoy. Nope, I'll take my own life thank you; I wouldn't be able to handle all the pressure.

Harry doesn't know this but it's sort of an inside joke among the Weasleys that Harry is the twin I was supposed to have, he just happened to be born into the Potter family. In a way it's sort of true. If you gave me a possible scenario I could probably predict with pretty good accuracy how Harry would react and he could do the same for me and Hermione. I was not surprised one bit when he finally admitted to Hermione and me that he was gay.

Come on, it was completely obvious even to a not terribly observant person like me. I started noticing girls (mostly Hermione) when I was twelve but Harry just wasn't that interested in them. Now granted he had a lot more important things on his mind but still, even some heroes take a break to pick up girls now and then, otherwise how would there be kids?

But Harry didn't really look at all. I sort of started to suspect something in third year but he started to notice Cho Chang and I figured I was wrong. But the relationship died before it even started. Both Hermione and I knew it wouldn't go anywhere when Harry came back from the DA meeting and told us the kiss the two of them shared was "wet". After that he didn't pursue any girls at all. Then finally in November he sat Hermione and I down and said with a grave voice, "Um...guys. I have something to tell you: I'm gay."

Poor bloke thought we were going to hit him until I explained about half of the wizard population turned out to be either gay or bisexual. It wasn't really a big deal to us. Hell, my big brother Charlie is as gay as they come but we love him anyway. Mum wishes he would find a serious lover but that's another story.

But even I never predicted that Harry would fall for MALFOY of all people. But now that I think about it, I really shouldn't be surprised. Even before we found out that Malfoy became a spy for the Order over the summer those two were always drawn to each other like those Muggle magnet things Hermione and Harry told me about. If one would walk in a room, the other noticed. Sometimes there were incidents, others they just glared at each other. Either way it was as if the rest of us weren't in the room when they fought.

At least, that's how it used to be. At the beginning of this year Malfoy called a truce and the Gryffindor and Slytherins leave each other alone now. We don't bother them, they don't bother us. I'm not sure how he managed to talk his house mates into agreeing to the deal but he managed it. I think it's partly because of the war; the Slytherins are like the rest of us and have more important things to worry about then stupid house rivalries.

Maybe that's when Harry started to fall for him. When the blonde proposed the truce Harry had this look of respect on his face and agreed. He got really quiet after that and has been watching Malfoy ever since then. He finally confessed to us that he had a bit of a crush on the blonde a few weeks ago. At least I think he's trying to convince himself it's a crush. I haven't had the heart to tell him that judging from the look in his eyes it probably isn't "just a silly crush" as he put it. Believe me, I can tell, I've looked at Hermione like that long enough.

You know it's rather funny how similar a situation Harry and I are in. He's in love with Malfoy but can't tell him because he feels he just can't while I'm in love with Hermione but can't tell her because I just don't have the guts. Some Gryffindors we are huh?

It's also sort of ironic because if anyone had told me back in my first year that I would fall in love with Hermione and Harry would fall in love with Malfoy I would have laughed in their faces and then kindly suggest they check themselves into St. Mungo's Psychiatric ward. But here the two of us are in Potions. I'm trying not to stare at Hermione and Harry is gazing dreamily at Malfoy. Both of whom of course are oblivious. Funny little world, isn't it?

AUTHORS NOTE: Yay. My first first person POV fic. I'm so proud of myself. I'm not sure when the sequel to this will be up or if there will even be a sequel. If it does get written it'll most likely get started this summer.


End file.
